


First Mission Back

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: Avengers
Genre: BAMF!Phil, Gen, Kidnapping, Phil is not amused, Phil's POV, Rain, Tony Stark is Kidnapped Again, drugged Captain America, everything goes FUBAR, first mission back, team fic kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil’s first mission back after the events with Loki wasn’t going well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Mission Back

Thunder rolled along the sky, and not the kind that Phil was hoping for as he lugged a doped to the gills Captain America across the field and into the black SUV where Hill was there, talking on the radio to someone or other-he presumed Fury-and barely glanced at him. 

“We need a medic,” Phil told her bluntly, as he shoved Captain America upright and into the back corner of the SUV. Captain America looked as though he were heavily doused with some kind of drug, and Phil couldn’t help but be envious-at least he didn’t have to put up with all this shit. “Agent Barton, what’s your status?” 

Silence fizzed over the radio, and Phil couldn’t help but get a bad feeling in the pit of his gut. Usually Clint answered promptly and with a witty banter. Though the rain had yet to fall, Phil wondered if the roof or wherever birdbrain was watching might have become to slippery, and with that thought in mind, he knew he had to get some semblance of where the hell Clint was, and why he wasn’t answering his radio. 

“Damn it, Agent Barton, you better be stuck or hurt or trapped somehow because if you aren’t, you’ll be doing paperwork for a year.” Phil said through gritted teeth, and as he was about to leave, Hill called, 

“Fury wants an update, boss. Something about having info that Stark’s reactor was the main goal!” 

“Tell him to keep his eyepatch on!” Phil snapped at her. “I’ve got two missing agents, and a drugged super soldier!” He paused, and then added, “And get Rhodey on the phone-ask him about fixing the damn arc in Stark’s chest. If they’re after it and take it out, we might need his help or Pepper’s.”

“On it,” Hill said shortly, and he quickly began trucking through the dirt. Just as he reached the point that he’d found the drugged Captain, rain started pouring down. 

“Great,” He muttered, viciously. “Seriously, thanks a lot. Fantastic work, adding more shit to the shit that’s already shit.”

He knew he wasn’t being fair-but then, they’d not had a mission this bad since that whole fiasco with Loki, but damn it, he had wanted a simple mission working with the Avengers, on his first day back.

Instead, it comes to this-pouring down rain, hunting around a dark and grim looking warehouse that might have two of his people down for the count, and a missing billionare that might be on the verge of death. 

Phil glared out at the warehouse, wondering the best way to sneak in. He wasn’t bad at sneaking (compared to Tony), but he wasn’t good either (compared to Romanov, he shouldn’t be sneaking at all). 

“Damn it all,” Phil muttered, sighing heavily, and began to sneak around to the back, dashing from large barrel to stacked wood and moving rapidly towards the small door that he could barely make out. 

“Sir,” Hill said over the radio. “Fury says that if Stark’s compromised, then you’ve gotta either destroy the bastards, or figure out some way to prevent them from using Stark’s arc technology.” 

“Don’t the two go hand in hand?” Phil hissed quietly, and Hill snorted. 

“That’s what I said,” She agreed, sounding distracted. “Sir, two vehicles just rolled in. If you’re getting to your agents inside the building, you might want to hurry it up.”

Phil let loose a string of curses in Russian that he’d learned from Romanov. 

Hill had fallen quiet, and he wondered if she was moving the van away. If she was, then they were in more trouble than he’d thought. 

Which was exactly what he needed right now, of course. 

He finally made it to the door, and listened closely to it-but couldn’t hear much of anything with the rain coming down as hard as it was. Hesitantly, he pushed it open (thankfully it wasn’t locked) and moved inwards. It was fairly dark, but there was faint lighting coming from…somewhere. Maybe it was random bits of tech that were being stored, but he didn’t know for sure. He wasn’t a genius like Stark, after all. 

“Damn it, Stark.” Phil said softly, looking around the warehouse. “Where in the hell are you?”

A faint murmur of voices caught his ear as he was straining to listen, and he quickly moved towards it…ducking behind a barrel when he realized that he’d been about to reveal himself to a bunch of strong looking men that looked as though they could even give Thor a challenge.

“…and use your technology to help power our weapons so that they will be much more effect against your pathetic government,” A man was saying, and Phil realized with a jolt   
that he’d found Stark. Who was likely either being tortured right now, or interrogated, or having his arc pulled. 

Phil would guess a mix of all three. 

“Screw you,” Phil froze at hearing Clint’s voice, realizing that the situation had just gotten worse. “Leave Stark alone, you bastards!” 

“I think not,” The man that Phil had first heard said, and he even sounded smug. Phil strained to hear more, and heard someone moving-and then a sharp gasp-and the hiss of something being pulled, and he wondered what that noise was. “Now, we will take our leave.”

“Captain America is going to kick your ass,” Phil could hear Tony manage faintly. 

“Save your breath, Stark.” The man said, sounding bored. “Or do you want to die that much more quickly?”

“Perhaps you would care to put that back, before you are all ripped to shreds?” Romanov’s voice, Phil realized, gripping his gun tighter (when had he pulled it out? he didn’t remember, but he knew he was about to use it, so it was good that he did). 

“Oh, and what are you going to do, seeing as your up in chains, little lady?” The man asked, laughing. 

Romanov hissed, sounding as though she were straining against something, and Clint spoke then, sounding seriously pissed off, 

“You know that if Tony dies, all of you are going to be killed, right? We aren’t the Avengers simply because we liked the name.” 

The men fell quietly, and then Phil could hear a pained cry coming from Clint, and that was when he finally snapped. 

He stepped around the barrel, and said mildly as he aimed the gun at the back of the man’s head closest to him, 

“I think it would be in your best interest to put the arc back into Mr. Stark’s chest, release Agents Barton and Romanov, and then surrender yourselves to Shield.” He paused, before adding deliberately, “Or should I just kill you all now?” 

The man that he’d heard threatening his agents and Stark spoke then, sounding furious. 

“Kill him!”

“No!” One of the three avengers yelled back, but Phil didn’t know which one. He was too busy shooting every single man in sight. 

He shot two that came at a rush towards him. A whisper of movement beside him, and he whirled and shot the man that had been about to club him upside the head. The man fell with a cry, but Phil ignored that whirling back around to shoot the leader-carefully keeping the shot so that he would still be alive for interrogation later-and then shot the last two men as they tried to run. 

He lunged forward, grabbed the leader’s head by his hair, and hissed into his ear, 

“Be grateful that I’m an agent of Shield, else I would have just shot you long enough to take you out, and then come back and shoot you in both your eye so that you will never harm my agents or friends ever again.” 

The man grunted, struggling, and Phil slammed his gun against the back of his head, knocking him out cold. 

“Agent?” Stark’s voice sounded raspy and weak. “That was…badass…but…I need…arc now.” He managed, and Phil hastily retrieved the glowing blue light from the unconscious man’s grip, and strided towards Stark.

Stark shakily managed to put the device back in, and seemed to gain color as he did so, and Phil could hear something whirring in Stark’s chest. He’d never noticed before how much sound was made. 

He was then aware that both Agent Barton and Romanov were staring at him. Natasha was in chains, and Clint was handcuffed with his arms above his head, looking as though he’d been straining to get out of them. 

Phil tapped his earpiece, 

“Agent Hill? Tell Fury that Stark has been rescued, and the arc is secure. We’ve also got some prisoners to deal with later.” He said mildly. “We might also need a few more medics on scene.”

“More?” Tony asked, sitting up. He’d not been strapped down, but he looked like he could barely move regardless. 

“A few of the guards drugged Captain America,” Phil explained, as he began to pick Clint’s lock to his handcuffs. A short click later, and Clint dropped to the ground like a stone. Phil moved towards Natasha, who looked like she wanted to pound the prisoners into a bloody pulp. Phil didn’t envy them. 

“Someone was stupid enough to drug Cap?” Tony asked, incredulous. 

“Yes, well…we were all distracted, and didn’t notice until it was too late. He took out about twenty guards. This place was heavily guarded, it seems.” Phil said, managing to pick Natasha’s lock with a bit more difficulty than he’d had with Clint’s, who was rubbing his reddened wrists. 

“Seriously, Agent, you were badass,” Tony told him. “I’m glad Jarvis managed to get that on camera! We can all watch it later, and see just how badass you were in detail.”  
Phil stopped in his act of getting zip ties out to tie up the prisoners and turned towards Tony, a raised eyebrow on his face, never seeing Natasha sneakily dragging the leader   
who’d removed Tony’s arc reactor from his chest out of sight so that she could have her own turn with him.

Just as Phil was about to respond, the doors banged open, and Shield agents finally came storming into the building, and helped take over the situation with medics and agents aplenty. 

Later, as they would be watching the entirety of the events with all of the team members there (along with a guest appearance of Pepper and Rhodey and Hill), Phil would reluctantly admit that it had been a pretty awesome first mission back. 

~End~


End file.
